Double Trouble
by therunawaypen
Summary: Jonathan and Gregory Bond are geniuses. When they get bored, chaos happens


The most challenging thing about being the smartest person in the room (or building), is that your mind is often in serious need of stimulation, stimulation that is not easily found.

The previous statement would need to be slightly amended for Gregory and Jonathan Bond: they are more often than not the smartest _people_ in the city, if not the country. This usually depended on if their father was in the country or city at the time.

But none the less, the boys, the geniuses, got bored _very_ easily. But not for want of trying to keep themselves occupied.

At the age of four, Gregory had approached his father Q at the breakfast table with a hard drive he had constructed from scratch. Not to be outdone by his brother, Jonathan brought his own hard drive for inspection not 15 minutes later.

Before their tenth birthdays, they had constructed their own computers in their bedrooms. Before their eleventh, they had hacked their first government program, much to their fathers' horror and amusement (the amusement was on James's part, the smug bastard).

Q, bless his heart, tried to keep his sons out of trouble, with enrolling them both in a wide array of advanced courses, while James tried to get them involved in sport. The latter's attempts failed miserably (though he couldn't be blamed for trying).

But on a day like today, with both parents gone to work in places unknown, the twins' minds were restless.

"Do you think we'll hetero or homosexual?" Gregory asked as he hung off the edge of his bed.

Jonathan looked up from the calculus homework he was finishing up (brainteasers, really) to watch his brother, "Where did _that_ come from?"

Gregory looked at his brother (albeit, upside down), his own homework scattered (finished) across the floor, "I'm bored."

_Of course_, "And so you think of stupid hypothetical questions? I did not think you aspired to be a philosophy professor." Jonathan smirked, finishing his homework.

His twin responded by throwing a pillow at his head, "It is not stupid, nor hypothetical." He reasoned, sitting upright on the bed, "We live in a household with examples of both types of relationships. Though Mo's recent debacle with her ex-boyfriend might discourage us from a heterosexual relationship…or would it discourage us from men in general?"

"You're an idiot." Jonathan rolled his eyes, putting away his papers.

"Hardly." Gregory scoffed, "I am merely taking into consideration all possible facts."

Jonathan smirked, "I called you an idiot because you missed the obvious fact." At Gregory's raised eyebrow, he continued, "The fact that you are considering both options with equal acceptance suggests that we, or at least you, will be bisexual when the time comes."

Gregory nodded, "Hm, fair enough…"

It was an unspoken rule between them that while Gregory was slightly faster with a wide variety of technical skills, Jonathan was the stronger of the two when it came to logic, and more importantly, people.

"Granted, I would have hypothesized that we would be asexual, but that would be an inconclusive assumption without the proper hormones introduced to our system." Jonathan nodded, setting his backpack by his desk, "We still have about 18 months until we can continue this experiment from the theoretical stage to the practical."

Gregory nodded, "How boring…"

Jonathan could see a spark in his twin's eye. It was one that spelled trouble. Especially when Gregory was making his way to his computer, "What are you up to?" He asked, following his brother's path.

A smirk pulled at Gregory's lips, "I just wanted to see how Dad is doing…"

* * *

Q should have known it was too good to be true when his shift was, for want of a better word, quiet. Missions were going off without a hitch, there were no prisoners escaping, or agents getting hurt, explosions were only happening when they wanted them too. Everything was going perfectly.

Until the security alarm went off in Q branch.

"What the hell is going on?" Q shouted over the blaring alarm. The minions were frantically working on the problem as the room flashed until red lights.

"We're being hacked, sir." One of them replied, "I'm tracing back the source as we speak."

Q nodded, letting the minions do their job.

"Got it!" The minion shouted, "An agent is being sent to neutralize the threat." With a few clicks, an aerial view of the hacking source was put on the big screen.

Q could feel his stomach drop as he realized _he recognized_ the house in question. "Oh my god…" He whispered, running to a computer.

Considering the fact he had a good idea which computer was being used, it wasn't too hard for him to access the computer's web camera. When he saw the image of his twin sons sitting in front of the computer screen, he was both relieved and outraged.

"Boys!" He hissed into his headset, speaking through the computer's speakers, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

On the screen, the boys started at the sudden noise.

_"Dad found us…" _Gregory muttered.

_"What did you think was going to happen?"_ Jonathan shook his head, _"Hey Dad…how's work?"_

"We're on lockdown because of your messing around!" Q shouted.

The boys at least looked sheepish, _"Sorry Dad." _Gregory shook his head, "_We got a little bored…"_

"So you hacked MI6?" Q had to take a deep breath to keep from having a meltdown in front of everyone in Q branch. That being said, they were already staring at the scene unfolding in front of them.

_"We just wanted to see if we could." _Jonathan reasoned, _"Which reminds me Dad, your firewalls are not nearly as strong as they should be. It only took us an hour to get in."_

_"Yeah, be glad it was just us and not the Russian Mafioso you're tracking... and that we have no knowledge of." _Gregory tried to look innocent. He never could pull off that look.

Q grit his teeth, "When your father gets home, he's going to kill—" He stopped, his blood running cold.

_"Dad?"_ Jonathan asked, but Q wasn't listening.

"Someone stop that agent!" He all but screamed at the minions, fighting off a panic attack at the thought of a 00 agent being sent to kill his sons.


End file.
